gleeanewjourneyfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier Peters
Xavier Peters 'is a main character in Glee: A New Journey. He is a student at Anthony McKenzie High School and will eventually join the school's glee club, Double Take. Xavier is portrayed by Zac Efron and was created by wiki user, SamcedesandKlaineForever. 'Personality He is a rebel. He has an attitude, he can be rude and he's not good at being respectful basically he has very little and that's only for certain people. He has bad anger issues. 'Biography' Grant Xavier Peters is the son of a current alcoholic and a rich,famous,lawyer.Xavier's father was married when he slept with Xavier's mom,Carson.He also had another child from a previous one night stand. Xavier's mom was the current secretary for his father. The two got into an affair which resulted in Xavier. When Carson told him she was pregnant,he denied her and accused her of lying. She was then fired. Carson didn't do well with the rejection and soon started acting out. She showed up to Xavier's father law firm repeatedly trying to make him admit that he was the father of her baby. She did it so much,that Xavier's father secretly paid her so that she would keep her mouth shut. Carson,at first, took the money and all the money that she was offered which lasted until Xavier became 5 years old. Xavier then wanted him to at least see his son once. He denied and told her that he was done paying because he said he had supported Xavier long enough.He then suggested that she move out of town. Carson wasn't okay with this and threatened to go to court. He didn't believe her and told her to disappear from his life. Carson then became an alcoholic.She also started rejecting her motherhood duties. She became a bartender and would sleep with her clients to make money. Some of her clients would abuse her which led to her popping pills and smoking. When Xavier was seven,Carson came home popped pills and took some alochol and fell asleep on the couch.Xavier was hungry and tried to fix him something to eat which resulted in a grease fire. When the police came and saw the situation that he was living in they took Xavier away from Carson.Carson was immediately taken to rehab. Xavier found out that his dad had another child that had agreed to legally become the guardian of him. Xavier met his older half sister and her husband. Xavier never had the childhood that most kids have had. And he's never released that anger and when he's mad he does bad things. Xavier does have a consicence like when he hurts Lilianna or Caroline. Because deep down he knows that Caroline really does want a better life for him and understands that not all of his problems are his fault. So when Xavier causes problems for Caroline he's always regretting it. He is known as the school bad boy. When a prank or something bad happens at school the principal already knows that beXavier and his crew's names are all over it. Xavier is in an on and off relationship with Lilianna . He truly really does love Lilianna but they have different ideas of how their relationship should work. Lilianna and Xavier are good together because they understand each other and they have shared secrets with each other that no body else knows. Sometimes they're like each other's saving grace. 'Series Overview' 'Season 1' Redemption Xavier will make a brief appearance in the series premiere in a scene alongside Haley. Category:Anthony McKenzie High School Students Category:Glee Club Members Category:Main Characters